Discussioni utente:Mariuigi
Mi sono trasferito DEFINITIVAMENTE... Qui! Ps: SuperMarioThree? IO-NON-MI-MUOVO-DA-QUI!!! Lasciamelo dire ,hai la mia stima per essere venuto qui, ti auguro buon divertimento e buone modifiche e per qualsiasi aiuto io sono disponibile per aiutarti. Ulquiorraadlani 15:28, nov 13, 2012 (UTC) Grazie per essere venuto qui, e non preoccuparti di SuperMarioThree, è stato bannato per un anno. Ciao! Sei stato avvelenato! Ora sono cavoli tuoi! 18:48, nov 13, 2012 (UTC) Ciao Mariuigi, vuoi venire in chat? Sei stato avvelenato! Ora sono cavoli tuoi! 14:56, nov 14, 2012 (UTC) Chat??? Ulquiorraadlani 14:06, nov 15, 2012 (UTC) Scusa se ti faccio una domanda riguardante CHI SAI TU, è vero che eri un vandalizzatore tempo fa (me l'ha detto SMT). RE: Super Samuele non ha vandalizzato neanche una sola pagina. Lo giuro davanti a tutti ci sono rimasto male quando mi hanno bloccato A proposito, entra in chat! MCL5114, the best! 11:43, nov 16, 2012 (UTC) http://it.community.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_della_Community:Wiki_del_mese VOTA LA WIKI!!!! Ulquiorraadlani 16:05, nov 18, 2012 (UTC) ciao anche tu ti sei trasferito? wow! Io sono attilia_amata1998 quindi già ci conosciamo, 1 domanda: mi puoi spiegare meglio il fatto delle storie? rispondimi il più presto possibile ciao RE: ATTILIA!!! Che bello risentirti (visto che non ti posso vedere LOL). La storia dei fratelli Mario, il mio fumetto Dunque, in pratica scrivo dei fumetti: La storia dei videogiochi, i personaggi e le storie inventate. Ho appena finito di scrivere il 21/12/2012 "L'acerrimo nemico": Wart ritorna grazie a Squittix che lo ha scongelato dal suo incubo, Tritesta ricostruiva il castello e Chelo e Friggì (senza il potere del loro padrone) raccoglievano alcuni oggetti dei nemici di Mario&co sconfitti: La corona della regina Oscura, un capello di Smithy, il sonaglio di Dimensio e così via... Intanto Mario sogna la vita di Wart (compresa la parte del suo ritorno) e inizia a preoccuparsi, infatti Wart sta distruggendo ogni singolo mondo (Subcon, Kingdom Hearts, Dreamland, il regno di Zelda, Pokemon Land, ecc ecc) fino ad arrivare al Regno dei Funghi. Gli eroi delle stelle, insieme a qualche amico, sono nel Mondo Reale (ed è la data del 21 Dicembre) dove Wart si fonde con gli oggetti trovati da Chelo e Friggì trasformandosi nell'ACERRIMO NEMICO! Intanto viene innescata una bomba e a peggiorare le cose vengono invocati i Cloni Oscuri (Mario Ombra, Mr. L, Bowser Oscuro, la Principessa delle Tenebre, Mr. M, Cactus Kong e Boshi). Intanto Wart, essendo un parte di Tatanga, prende in ostaggio Daisy. Ma Mario, finito coi cloni oscuri e gli sgherri di wart, capisce che bisogna stimolare ogni parte del corpo dell'Accerrimo Nemico negativamente (levare ogni banana a Tiki Tong e King K. Roll, colpire con un pupazzetto di Geno Smithy, rompere un Fagiolo Stella davanti a Sogghigno e Strega Ghignarda, illuminare gli altri con la luce e rompere il cuore a Tatanga con un bacio tra Daisy e Luigi). A migliorare le cose è Imajin che con l'aiuto di una lampada magica a riportato gli eroi dei mondi distrutti. Per wart è la fine ma mostra a tutti che gli è rimasto una parte di Dimensio e sprisce. Manca 1 minuto alla distruzione del Mondo Reale e Yoshi preso dalla fame ingoia la bomba senza effetti collatterali negativi. Intanto nella Dimensione D, "Dimensiart" medita il suo piano di riserva che ha a che fare con il Mondo -1... WOW , che bella storia crea molta suspanse, non vedo l'ora di sapere la fine? e le altre storie! RE: Brevi trame *Andata al passato: (presa spunto da "Ritorno al Futuro") Toad, Grazie alla macchina del Tempo di Strambik, si ritrova ad Animal Crossing quando la giovane principessa fa alleanza con loro... Ma il giovane Wart vorrebbe che sia la sua fidanzata e Toad (rischiando la vita) lo impedisce *Bessy e Lucilla Koopa: Ludwig si innamora di una ragazza che viene a farle visita assieme a sua madre e Bowser scopre che Bessy è sua sorella e Lucilla sua nipote *Il miglior compleanno di sempre: Bowser odia il giorno del suo compleanno (cioè quando Morton Koopa, suo padre, lo ha abbandonato) così Mario, Luigi e Kamek ritrovano il padre, ma... P.S. si possono trasferire le medaglie da mario wiki a questa? Sai è dura ricominciare tutto da capo X) RE al PS: Purtroppo no... Ma ci sono milioni di modifiche da fare Forte la storia, pero a me non piace tanto Wart ma ognuno ha i suoi gusti, preferisco Bowser oscuro,Bowser e Sogghigno. Ulquiorraadlani 12:43, nov 24, 2012 (UTC) Il video che hai messo è veramente uno dei più mozza fiato che io abbia mai visto <3 Non mettere categorie inutili (Magmabruto:aiutanti -___-) Ulquiorraadlani 12:25, nov 28, 2012 (UTC) Sono gli aiutanti di Iggy Mariuigi (discussioni) 13:34, nov 28, 2012 (UTC) Con aiutanti si intende aiutanti del protagonista non di un nemico. Inoltre quando vuoi rispondere al messaggio di qualcuno rispondi nella sua pagina di discussione. Ulquiorraadlani 13:48, nov 28, 2012 (UTC) Ciao, vuoi venire in chat? E poi, potresti votare questo sondaggio? User Blog:MCL5114/New Super Mario Bros. 2: quante Stelle nel file avete? Ciao! ►Sapete che vi dico? TOTAL INDIFFERENT!◄ 14:17, dic 3, 2012 (UTC) NON METTERE CATEGORIE INSENSATE!!! DA QUANDE CHE WENDI è UN KOOPISTRICE E POOM POOM E BOOM BOOM NON FANNO PARTE DEI BOWSEROTTI!! Ulquiorraadlani 14:43, dic 10, 2012 (UTC) Ma mi ascolti??? ti ho detto di smetterla di mettere categorie insensate, da quande che i miniboss sono anche boss finali? Ulquiorraadlani 16:02, dic 10, 2012 (UTC) Da quando sei #45 in classifica! Che è successo! Wart, vuoi chattare? ►Sai che ti dico? TOTAL INDIFFERENT!◄ 20:01, dic 12, 2012 (UTC) Comunque il mio personaggio preferito è Skelobowser. ►Sai che ti dico? TOTAL INDIFFERENT!◄ 20:07, dic 12, 2012 (UTC) L' ho letto sulla wiki americana, l' ha detto Sigeru in persona, purtroppo non ho il link di nessun video per fartelo vedere. --BooTanuki 15:13, dic 13, 2012 (UTC) Ecco la lista (la lista è ancora in elaborazione, quando sara completa te lo diro) Ulquiorra adlani: Bowser Oscuro MCL5114: Skelobowser Superutente: Bowser Jr. Attilia: Principessa Daisy Yoshi02: Yoshi Sonic98: Yoshi Bootanoki: Boom Boom Yoshi&Toad99: Yoshi Ulquiorraadlani 15:28, dic 13, 2012 (UTC) :D wow grazie sei gentile auguri anche a te! ti stimo chiunque tu sia :D love Attilia amata2 (discussioni) 19:46, dic 14, 2012 (UTC)ven 20:45 aggiungi alla lista Bowser giga: Waluigi Ulquiorraadlani 21:07, dic 14, 2012 (UTC) Il mio personaggio preferito è Calzasacco. Fedefede01 (discussioni) 14:56, dic 15, 2012 (UTC) 1. Il filmato fatto col Flipnote è bellissimo (↑quello sopra↑)! E pensare che è tutto fatto col flipnote :| ... Bella anche la musica in sottofondo! A mio giudizio (anche se non me l'hai chiesto) gli dò un voto, da 0 a 10, di 9.9! 2. La stessa cosa devo dire dell'immagine che mi hai dato... Veramente INCREDIBILE! Peccato che non si muove! Per trovare un'immagine così in questi tempi è veramente difficile... Comunque volevo trovartene una su Wart, ma sono tutte brutte (a mio parere) ;( 3. Perché ho fatto un 3° punto? Ah sì... Ci vediamo! ►Sai che ti dico? TOTAL INDIFFERENT!◄ 13:18, dic 16, 2012 (UTC) Hai fatto un flipnote? linka. ♪ Yoshi&Toad99 ♪ (discussioni) 14:11, dic 16, 2012 (UTC) grazie. Grazie amorBowser giga (discussioni) 21:17, dic 16, 2012 (UTC) Grazie! Auguri anche a te! Grazie, auguri anche a te! Il disegno è fenomenale!!! -- --BooTanuki 00:09, dic 23, 2012 (UTC) Buon natale Buon natale -.- Grazie --SuperUtente (discussioni) 13:34, dic 23, 2012 (UTC) BUON NATALE!!! P.S.: PERCHE' NON SEI VENUTO ALLA RIUNIONE??? CI TENEVAMO TANTO CHE VENISSI! (ma so che non vieni mai in chat, giusto?) DOVEVI VENIRE ALLA RIUNIONE, CAPITO??? ABBIAMO PARLATO DI COSE IMPORTANTI. A PROPOSITO LA PROSSIMA VOLTA CHE FAI UNA MODIFICA SENZA SENSO VERRAI BANNATO (l'ha detto Sonic98 alla riunione). ►Sai che ti dico? TOTAL INDIFFERENT!◄ 14:24, dic 23, 2012 (UTC) Non sapevi che c'era la riunione? Poco male, tanto eravamo io, Sonic98, Ulquiorra adlani, Yoshi02 e SuperUtente, e tra l'altro hanno parlato solo di SuperMarioThree. Con modifiche senza senso volevo dire categorie senza senso. ►Sai che ti dico? TOTAL INDIFFERENT!◄ 19:56, dic 23, 2012 (UTC) Piuttosto, ho saputo che vuoi creare una pagina sul tuo fumetto, giusto? Clicca su "Crea Pagina", e come titolo metti: Utente:Mariuigi/(nome fumetto). Prova a fare così, se è sbagliato basta cancellarlo. ►Sai che ti dico? TOTAL INDIFFERENT!◄ 20:03, dic 23, 2012 (UTC) Non saprei... chiedi a Sonic98 il founder P.S. credo che ti dira di no ;( Ulquiorraadlani 20:43, dic 23, 2012 (UTC) scusa mi sono scordato -_-. Comunque si puoi . In alternativa potresti pure farlo su Super Mario Fanon wiki Sonic98 14:18, dic 31, 2012 (UTC) Vota http://it.supermarioitalia.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Ulquiorra_adlani/voto_sfondo_2?&cb=9863 VOTA 1 SFONDO Hidan98 (discussioni) 22:14, gen 21, 2013 (UTC) Ciao, so che mi odi Xd ma se vuoi creare una paggina sul tuo fumetto perché non lo fai nella tua Wiki? SuperMarioThree (Contattami) 14:17, gen 28, 2013 (UTC) Entra in chat. SuperMarioThree (Contattami) 17:44, gen 30, 2013 (UTC) Ciao Mariugi, mi faresti un favore, cortesemente? Potresti non copiare più? Tanto alla fine rifacciamo o cancelliamo la pagina e rischi il ban. Yoshi02 18:55, mar 7, 2013 (UTC) Ti conviene non copiare le pagine dalla mario wiki (come gia detto da Y02) altrimenti si rischia il ban, inoltre non mi interessa se qualcun altro copia, le regole valgono per tutti, inoltre alcune pagine che hai creato (copiate) sono state cancellate perche erano copiate molto male (senza offesa) es: lasciavi i link della mario wiki, non toglievi il modifica ecc... Ti pregerei dunque di non copiare, grazie. Ulquiorra adlani (live fast, die fun) Luigi Year! 12:54, mar 8, 2013 (UTC) Leggi qui, ho deciso di archiviare TUTTO E TUTTI, sei d'accordo con quello che è scritto??? SuperMarioThree (Contattami) 18:20, mar 8, 2013 (UTC) Ciao Mariuigi, è un po' che non ti fai vedere su Miiverse! Comunque, Blog utente:Mariuigi/Ci mancherai ULQ cos'è questa cosa? MasterGalaxy69 (Maestro dei gatti!) 08:42, giu 10, 2013 (UTC) Ti ho creato la firma, eccola: Utente:Mariuigi/Firma. Poi ti spiega Ulq come metterla (a meno che non lo sai già). MasterGalaxy69 (Maestro dei gatti!) 08:15, giu 19, 2013 (UTC) Ah, se non l'hai ancora capito io sono MCL XD Ma perché non rispondi ai miei messaggi? ;( MasterGalaxy69 (Maestro dei gatti!) 08:19, giu 19, 2013 (UTC) Ti ho fatto conferma sul 3DS ;) Saluti da Mario e i suoi amici! ricordati di usare questo infobox per le pagine di fantasmi http://it.supermarioitalia.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox-fantasmi Mario Fuoco Serve aiuto? 18:24, giu 30, 2013 (UTC) Stasera Chat della Domenica sera sulla Secret LDSJ Wiki! LightMatter (I miei blog!) Mariuigi, non so se lo sai, ma ultimamente tutti si sono trasferiti da questa Chat a quella della Ulq Wiki. Ora è vuota, ma penso che tra un po' si riempirà. Shadow Mr.L [[Discussioni utente:Shadow Mr.L|'(La Saetta Oscura)']] 12:08, ago 5, 2013 (UTC) Chat quando sei disponibile per la chat? Attilia_amata2 Mi sono reso conto che dopotutto ho Mario Bros, ma prima non lo ricordavo perch ci avevo giocato solo una volta Xd comunque lo puoi mettere nel tuo blog tra i miei giochi Ora ho preso anche SML1, 2 e 3 Xd Messagino 02 Grazie. Ti prego fatti vedere in chat....Attilia amata2 08:15, set 5, 2013 (UTC)gio10:15 Vieni in chat Attilia amata2 12:57, set 11, 2013 (UTC)mar 14:57 Wow Mariugi, l'immagine di Dimensio usata nella firma di Natale è davvero bella! ^_^ (Magari le trovassi io queste immagini T_T ) Dodo3000 [[Discussioni utente:Dodo3000|'(Buon Natale!)']] 19:09, dic 16, 2013 (UTC) mariuigi devi motivare la tua votazione e scrivere chi hai votato nei commenti Mario Fuoco (BUON NATALE) 15:00, dic 22, 2013 (UTC) guarda :) http://it.supermarioitalia.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Mario_Italia_Wiki:Fanart lo puoi trovare nell' angolo della community. Mario Fuoco (BUON NATALE) 13:46, gen 2, 2014 (UTC) toglimi una curiosità, chi è l'unico utente che hai cacciato? Super-Luigi time! 20:20, mar 2, 2014 (UTC) Compleanno Tanti auguri :D! Chat sulla ULQ wiki? :) Per favore Mariuigi, nelle pagine non inserire abbreviazioni come "CTTT", "SMB" o "SMG", sono abbreviazioni colloquiali, nelle pagine va messo il nome completo in corsivo. Un'altra cosa, questa è la "è" del verbo essere verbo essere la "é" con quest'accento si mette al termine delle parole "perché", "poiché", "cioé"... Il suono è diverso. Comunque, ottimo lavoro con CTTT. — Shadow Mr.LDiscussioni 21:28, ott 17, 2014 (UTC)